SWLP (Smile,Word,Look,Person)
by bastardbaekyeol
Summary: Oh sehun seorang pemuda pembangkang,arogan dan mempunyai catatan kriminal lumayan tinggi di sekolahnya tanpa di sadari merubah sikap hanya karena SENYUMAN "Xi-" potong sehun "Xi Luhan"lanjut luhan dengan senyumannya "Aku benci kamu hun. Sangat". HUNHAN FICTION
1. Chapter 1 : Start from smile

Smile,word,look,person(swlp)

Main cast : xi luhan,oh sehun

Other cast : you can see it

Rate : T nyerempet M

Warning : Boy love boy,NC15,bahasa berantakan,banyak bahasa kotor.

Yang belum cukup umur harap mempertimbangkan,sebenernya gak horor horor amat sih cuman waswas aja.

"One SMILE can start a friendship,one WORD can end a fight,one LOOK can start a realitionship and one PERSON can change you life"

 _chapter 1 (SMILE)_

Senyumnya,ya senyum seseorang yang mampu membuat siswa terpopuler disekolah bertingkah layaknya anjing nurut kepada majikannya sebetulnya sangat menjijikan bagi seorang bad student di BRAINLY High School. Ya OH SEHUN yang tengah di mabuk senyuman oleh seorang pemuda yang tidak ia kenal akan tetapi tidak asing bagi dirinya sendiri,sejujurnya sangatlah gampang mencari informasi dengan orang dalem suruhannya tapi entah mengapa pemuda ini mampu membuat oh sehun mengurungkan niatnya. Sehun menginginkan si pemilik senyum manis itulah yang mengucapkan namanya langsung dari bibir mungilnya kepada sehun,sebenarnya sudah hampir 2 minggu sehun tingkahnya berbeda yang awalnya sehun pemarah,arogant,bertingkah seenaknya,harus ada yang patuh terhadap omongnnya namun berbeda sejak 2 minggu yang lalu dan itupun sukses membuat anggota gengnya merasa heran. Yap geng s5b adalah geng sekumpulan cowo terpopuler di BRAINLY high school berkat ketampanannya dan keahliannya di masing masing bidang,S5B beranggota 5 pemuda tampan yang bertubuh tinggi dan menjadi idamn setiap wanita di BRAINLY High school. Mereka beranggotakan Sehun,Chanyeol,Kris,Kai dan Chen mereka memiliki porsi ganteng yang melebihi dan memiliki bakat yang patut di acungkan lebih dari 10 jempol. "Bro kok akhir akhir ini kok agak beda sih?"ucap kai,salah satu anak S5B yang memiliki kulit agak gelap "Hah berubah apaan?Dikata power rangers"Balas sehun dengan nada arogannya "Yaela cuman nanya,lagian benergak sih akhir akhir ini sikap sadisnya seorang oh sehun tidak terlihat lagi."Timpal kai dengan nada santai tetapi tidak mau kalah "segini mah oh sehun apa adanya." Balas sehun cuek "Eh tapi bener juga kata si pesek,sifat arogan seorang oh sehun kayanya hilang sedikit demi sedikit,kaya kemaren kejadian di kantin tumben sekali kau tidak menghabisinya."timpal chen si muka kotak

-Flashback-

Jam makan siang sudah tiba dan semua siswa maupun siswi Brainly high school mulai meninggalkan kelas dan menuju kantin. Para namja populer pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan siswa lainnya merasaan perut lapar setelah di jemur oleh rumus yang tidak penting.

BOUGH tanpa bisa berkata kata baju sergam seorang ketua telah terguyur oleh santapan makan siang hari ini "Mi-mianhae,aku akan membersihkan bajumu tapi tolong jangan membuly diriku"Ucap seseorang namja kecil berkacamata dan bernamtag BYUN BAEKHYUN "Jalan pake mata liat baju sehun jadi bau amis dan kotor kan" Ucap salah satu anggota S5B yaitu chanyeol "Mi-Mianhae"ucap baekhyun di barengi bungkuk 90derajat "Sudahlah biarkan,sana pergi ke kelas" ujar sehun dengan nada santai "kham-khamsamida"Ucap baekhyun di barengi deepbow dan segera meninggali S5B. "Kau tidak menghajarnya?" "apa ini?kau bahkan tidak seperti sehun yang kukenal" "aish berisik hyung lagian juga cuman baju tidak ada yang luka dari diriku." Ucap sehun. Jujur saja sebenarnya ingin sekali sehun menghabisi namja yang barsan menabraknya namun niatnya urung krtika melihat si pemilik senyum manis itu yang sedang tertawa ria dengan teman temannya

-Flashback end-

Setelah lama berbincang bincang tak terasa bel masuk sudah bunyi pertanda jam makan siang telah usai,anggota S5B pun memasuki kelas sebenarnya tidak kekelas sih namun belok,berjalan berjejer di barengi tatapan kagum para kaum hawa yang tak lupa mengeluarkan kalimat kalimat pujian kepada satu satu member S5B. Sejujurnya S5B sudah muak dengan sekolah toh masa depan mereka sudah dijamin sama kedua orang tua mereka,namun apa boleh buat buat gelar lah itung itung,hari ini sehun dkk tidak masuk kelas akan tetapi mereka memasuki ruangan dalam bidang mereka masing masih SEHUN-Basket,KRIS-Renang,CHANYEOL-Kelas musik,KAI-Bulutangkis dan CHEN-Voli. Entah dapet inisiatif apa erek mengunjungi ruangan yang bagi mereka surga dikit di antara luasnya sekolah Brainly high school "Hyung,Aku ke Gor ya."Ucap kai lalu meninggalkan 4 kawannya "Yasudah kalo gitu aku pengen manjain badanku dulu bersama air ya"Ucap kris anggota S5B yang tidak kalah tinggi dari sehun "hm yasudah"ucap sehun santai dan punggung krispun mulai tidak terlihat lagi "Tersisa kita bertiga apa aku harus keruangan musik juga dan meninggalkan kalin berdua?" ucap chanyeol tapi dengan nada menawarkan diri "Seterah mu lah,intinya aku tidak ingin ke kels"Ucap sehun frustasi mendengar ocehan si kuping lebar "Yash aku setujuh sepertinya benar kata orang orang saat pelajaran jung seonsaengnim waktu terasa 2x lebih lama dan membuat kita seperti berada di sebuah neraka"ucap chen panjang lebar "Kau sudah bercerita?aku ingin main basket." Ucap sehun lalu meninggalkan chen dan chanyeol"YAK" teriak chen "OH Sehun"Pekik chen dan chanyeol secara bersama namun sehun hanya melabaikan tangannya dan berjalan lurus ke depan "Tersisa kita berdua hyung"Ucap chen "Tidak abis ini aku ingin keruangan musik karena kemaren ada masalah dengan gitarku dan aku harus stam kembali" jelas chanyeol panjang lebar "sudah kuduga pasti kau akan kembali pacaran dengan alat musikmu itu,baiklah aku ingin ke lapangan volly saja"Ucap chen. Mereka pun berpencar dan mulai melakukan kegiatannya di mulai kai yang sedang asik di gor bulu tangkis ntah main ama sipa,kris yang asik berenang padahal badannya sudah tinggi setiang bendera,sehun yang sedang bermain basket,chanyeol yang sedang memetik gitar dengan tangan kokohnya,sedangkan chen dia bingung ingin ngapain di ruangan volly dan akhirnya ia ke rooftop dan memilih tidur di rooftop.

Mereka membolos pelajaran tidak lama hanya selama pelajaran jung seonsaengnim saja dan jam telah menunjukan bahwa pelajaran jungseonsaengnim telah usai. Saat ingin kembali ke kelas sialnya sehun bertemu jung seonsaenim di lorong menju kelas 2-2 "Kenapa kau tidak hadir saat pelajaranku tadi ? kalian kompakan lagi lima limanya tidak ada di kelas"ujar jung seonsaengnim dengan muka killer teachernya "Tadi saya ke ruangan basket,kris ke kolam,kai main bulu tangkis,chanyeol ke ruang musik dan chen ke ruang volly. Wae?Mengganggu andakah?"Ujar sehun cuek tanpa dosa nya manusia ini membalikan pertanyaan kepada jungseonsaengnim "Apa kau tidak mendengar bel tanda istirahat usai?lagipula sekarang tidak ada kegiatan ekstra kulikuler"Jelas jung seonsaengnim "Sudahlah seonsaengnim tidak ada hubungannya dengan seonsaengnim lebih baik saya kembali ke kelas dan tidur"Ucap sehun santai dan mulai meninggalkan jungseonsaengnim sendiri di lorong itu "Sh*t manusia itu,untung saja bapaknya komite sekolah kalo tidak abisah dirimu dengan berjuta juta poin yang menumpuk oh sehun" Ujar jung seonsaengnim

Pelajaran kim seonsaengnim telah usai dan berasa cepat bagi anak 2-1 lain lagi bagi murid 2-2 yang menganggap pelajaran kim seonsaengnim berjalan layaknya keong berlomba lari 100Meter. Oh bagi anak keas 2-2 schoo is hell.

Namja mungil ini tengah mengambil buku pelajaran selanjutnya dari tasnya,namja bernametag XI LUHAN dengan muka layaknya boch berusia 5 tahun ini sangat menggemari pelajaran fisika yang di ajarkan jung seonsaengnim. Luhan pun beranjak dari kusi yang ia dudukin untuk ke kamar mandi "Luhan,mau kemana?" tanya seorang temat dekat luhan yang bernametag Zhang yixing "Aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar"balas luhan "Oke baiklah angan sampai ketinggalan pelajaran avoritmu"ujar lay cuku keras dan luhan hanya membalas dengan acungan jempol dengan senyuman manisnya dan kembali berjalan menuju toilet.

Sehun merasa bosan di kelas karena jam terakhir adalah jam kosong ia pun segera memutuskan ke kamar mandi untuk mencari angin segar karena saat inilah kelasnya sedang pesta rokok ya walaupun dia juga ikut merokok tetapi sudah habis,sehun beranjak dari kursinya menuju kamar mandi. Entah kenapa ia merasa deg degan saat seseorang di depannya memasuki kamar mandi,ya sipemilik senyum manis itu baru saja memasuki kamar mandi. Dengan gaya sok cool nya oh sehuna ia lebih memilih membasuh muka dan berdiam lama di westafel,saat sudah membasuh ia menghadap belakang dan tak sengaja menabrak sesorang yang emiliki senyum manis itu "Hm mi-mianhae aku gak sengaja tadi sedang merapihhkan rompiku"jelas luhan dengan muka merasa bersalahnya "Hm gwenchana,kau tidak kecipratan air dariku kan?"Tanya sehun "hm ani"ujar luhan 'dia anggota S5B yang terkenal arogan kenapa tadi menanyakan hal yang gak penting pdaku?apa sifat arogan nya telah berubah menjadi cheonsa?'luhan dalam hati "yasudah aku ke kelas dulu ya oh-se-hun"ujar luhan di barengi tatapan mata ke namtag ilik sehun "Ne xi-"jawab sehun yang tidak dapat membaca nametag milik luhan karena terhalang oleh lengan luhan "xi lu han J"ujar luhan melanjutkannya di barengi senyuman "hm ne xiluhan" balas sehun dengan senyuman.

Ingin rasanya sehun menghentikan waktu dan mengulang moment di mana luhan mengucapkan namanya langsung dari mulutnya. Diapun meninggalkan kamar mandi dan kembali ke kelas dengan muka yang mendeskripikan seperti orang mendapatkan undian sabun cuci "Hun are you okay?" tanya chen dengan rasa penasaran "hm okey" jawab sehun santai "Something make you happy?"Tanya chanyeol "hm maybe yes maybe no" Ucap sehun santai "why you looks so happy?your father give you money?maybe yo-"tanya kris "no" jawab sehun santai "uh what ever,but why you looks so-"jelas kai tetapi terpotong "No proble just-" ucap sehun " huh Ignore"sambungnya. Anak s5B pun penasaran dengan perubahan sikap sehun yang mendadak berubah menjadi semanis sekarang dan melupakan sikap arogannya.

Tak terasa waktu telah menunjukan pukul 08.00KST,hari ini pulang agak di percepat karena seorang guru sedang terkena musibah,sehunpun keluar dari kelas 2-2 dan melihat luhan yang bru saja keluar daru kelas 2-1 "duluan ya,eomma minta aku pulang cepat"alasan sehun dan meninggalkan ke empat temannya "kalian meras ada yang berubah dari si kunyuk satu itu?"tanya chen "hm merasakannya"jawab kris santai "Tapi siapa yang bisa ngebuat si batu itu menjadi kaya gini?"Tanya chanyeol "Dan setauku dia tidak pernah nerima makan malem bersama keluarganya"Balas kai dengan muka sok tau lebih tepatnya. Mereka semua di buat bingung sama tingkah sehun yang sudah beberapa hari ini

"Luhan..?"teriak sehun dengan keadaan posisi yang tidak jauh dari tempat luhan berada "Hm ne se-hun?"jawab luhan ragu yang merasa malu karna inilah pertama kali detegor oleh sang jagoan sekolahnya "Buat yang tadi,untuk sebagian minta maafnya bagaimana kalo aku antarkan pulang?" ajak sehun. Please hun ini memalukan seorang siswa yang terpandang dengan entengnya mengatakan pulang bareng sam orang yg bahkan dia tidak salah,hati dan logikanya berpikir berbeda namun sehun mengikuti apa yang adanya "se-serius?"Ucap luhan ragu "Hm why not"Balas sehun enteng. Memang siswa terpandang selalu memuahkan apa yang dia inginkan dengan kedipan mata "hm gimana?" tanya sehun "Tapi kan tadi gak kena sama sekali,lagian kan aku bisa pulang naik bus saja J aku yakin kita beda arah"Jelas luhan "Apakah itu penolakan,kau tau oh sehun ? manusia yang tak kenal dengan penolakan" jawab sehun dengan nada serius,luhan pun merasa takut dengan nada suara sehun yang mulai berubah "n-nn-ne" akhirnya luhan memilih mengikuti kemauan sehun yang mengajaknya pulang bareng.

.

.

.

TBC/END

Maafkan ke tijelan amba yang tanpa sebab membuat ini ff karena kangen kepada moment kedua oknum *PIDATO* baiklah ini enaknya di diamkn apa di lanjutkan sebagaimana mestinya :v monggo di koment. Pen kenal pribadi? Visit tw xoexo ajin exoyeah_. Thanks chuuu buat yg RFF (reviw,follow,favorite) sesungguhnya ini nc nya belom berasa tapi gua yakin nanti di bikin makin berasa cem hobinya sehun senam 5 jari ama luhan/nyengir/ pokoknya nanti di bikin makin hot ampe pada lupa diri /emot ketawa ada air matanya/ oke sekian salam hhh69s


	2. Chapter 2 : Smile 2

WLP(Smile,Word,Look,Person)

Cast : Xi luhan,oh sehun  
Other cast : You can see it  
Rate :T nyerempet M  
Warning : TYPO'S,BOY LOVE BOY,BAHASA BERANTAKAN TIDAK SESUAI EJAAN YANG DI SEMPURNAKAN,NC15

.  
Swlp(smile2)  
Dan akhirnya luhan mengikuti kemauan sehun untu pulang bersamanya

.  
"one SMIE can start a friendship,one WORD can end a fight,One LOOK can start a realitionship and one PERSON can change you life"  
~Chapter2~

Luhan yang telah masuk ke kursi penumpang di mobil mewah milk sehun,suasana masih terasa sangat kaku maklumkan saja ini oertama kali luhan diantarkan pulang oleh seorang siswa terpandang di sekolahnya "Dimana rumahmu ?"Tanya sehun dengan mata sedikit melirik ke arah luhan "nanti di depan ada lampu merah ambil kiri disitu ada komplek" jelas sehun "Baiklah" balas sehun dan muka yang langsung terfokus kepada jalan,jarak dari sekolah kerumah luhan tidak jauh hanya memerlukan waktu 15 menit untuk tiba dirumah yang minimalis tapi tampak indah dan mewah "Gomawo sehun-aah"Ucap luhan di barengi tundukan kepala "Tidak usah make aah aku tidak suka kesannya kita adalah antara bos dan pegawainya panggil aku sehun saja"Jelas sehun "Hm n-ne sehun"ujar kuhan dengan rasa gugup,luhan pun membuka pintu mobil sehun dan segera meninggalkan sehun sendiri di dalam mobil mewah miliknya  
Setelah mengantarkan luhan sehun pun kembali kerumah miliknya,sejujurnya hari ini hari yang sangat melelahkan baginya padahal ia membolos saat pelajaran jung seonsaengnim tetapi ia merasa lelah,ingin rasanya menidurkan badannya di atas kasur kesayangannya di kamar. 30 menit dan akhirnya sehun tiba di rumahnya ia melihat 2 mobil sport mewah yang tidak asing baginya,ia pun memarkirkan mobil di tempat biasanya dan masuk ke kamar "Kalian?"Tanya sehun dengan nada fingin "Hay hun"Ucap chanyeol dengan keadaan tangan yang menegang bungkus cornchips "Ngapain kalian Ada disini?"Ucap sehun dengan nada lelah melihat tingkah keempat temannya "Menghabiskan snackmu mungkin?atau menghabiskan wine yang menganggur di kulkas mu?"Ujar kris cuek "Atau menguntit seorang oh sehun yang berkata ingin makan malam tetapi dengan keadaan rumah yang sepi?"Timpal chen dengan muka tanpa berdosanya "Kalian tak mengerti?ini sudah malam aku lela dan ingin istirahat jadi kalian sebaiknya kembali lah kerumah kalian masing masing"Jelas sehun dengan nada yang benar benar membutuhkan kasur "Baiklah kesannya mengusir,aku akan pulang dan sampai jumpa besok hun"Ujar kai dan keempat temannya meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri dirumah yang sangat besar.  
Luhan pun memasuki kamarnya yang bertema pink dan biru pastel sesungguhnya luhan ini laki laki yang memiliki rasa yang tinggi terhadap warna pink dan biru "LUHAN"teriak yeoja dari arah dapur "Segera bersikan tubuhmu dan turun kebawah untuk makan malam"Sambung yeoja parubaya itu "Ne eomma"Teriak luhan untuk menyauti eommanya yang berada di bawah dan segera memasuki kamar mandi,setelah 15menit berada di kamar mandi luhanpun keluar lengkap dengan piyama putih miliknya.  
Sehun yang telah siap untuk tertidurpun lengkap dengan piyama hitam miliknya segera merebahkan badannya di kasur berukuran kingsize di kamar yang cukup besar "Akhirnya aku bertemu kasur" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Jika boleh meminta ingin rasanya sehin mengembalikan semua kejadian hari ini mulai kejadian kamar mandi hingga pulang tadi,"Akhirnya apa yang aku harapkan datang juga,aku berharap luhan mengucapkan namanya sendiri langsung dari mulutnya sendiri telah tercapai dan sekarang saatnya membuat dirimu merasakan apa yang aku rasakan"ujar luhan pada dirinya sendiri,jam telah menunjukan pukul 23.00 pertanda sudah sangat larut dan ia memutuskan untuk tidur.  
"LUHAN BANGUN UDAH PAGI" ucap wanita parubaya akan tetapi berkat kecantikan mukanya wanita itu terlihat tidak tua,xi joo hyun atau sering di panggil irene adalah istri dari xi jong hyun pemilik perusahaan keenam terbesar setelah ayah para anggota S5B,irene iatri dari tuan xi sekaligus ibu dari xi luhan "Aku sudah siap eomma" Ucap luhan dan ia langsung keluar dari kamarnya "Morning appa,eomma" ucap luhan santai dan menarik kursi segera duduk "Morning anaku"Balas tuan xi "Morning juga nak"jawab nyonya xi,sejujurnya luhan masih ngambek dengan kedua orang tuanya yang tidak mengijinkan luhan sekolah membawa mobil dengan alasan kau masih terlalu kecil nyatanya ia sudah kelas 2SMA,luhan pun memgambil selembar roti dan mengolesnya dengan selai strawberry. Setelah 20menit sarapan bersama luhan memutuskan berangkat sekolah "Eomma,appa aku berangkat "Ucap luhan yang segera memberi salam pipi kepada eomma dan appanya. Saat sedang jalan di tempat pejalan kaki menuju halte luhan sempat berhenti dan menghadap ke belakang saat mendengar suara klakson yang sepertinya tertuju padanya "Luhan?" Ucao seorang namja yang berada di mobil itu "Ne sehun?"Jawab lihan dengan nada yang sepertinya sudah terbiasa mengobrol dengan sehun "Ini sudah cukup siang dan kau harus menunggu bus itu sampai,dari pada kau kesiangan lebih baik kita berangkat bersama"Jelas sehun "Tidak menerima penolakan" sambung namja itu,akhirnya mau gak mau luhan menuruti kemauan sehun dan segera duduk di kursi penumpang.  
Terjadi kesunyian selama perjalanan hanya dentuman audio lah yang menjadi penengah mereka berdua selama perjalanan "Eum"Ucap sehun dan luhan secara bersamaan "Kau duluan saja"Tawar sehun "Tidak,kau duluan saja"Elak luhan "Aku sendiri bahkan lupa ingin bicara apa"Jawab sehun cuek dan mengangkat kedua bahunya "Go-gomawo sehun-aah"Ucap luhan dengan nada sedikit gugup "Bahkan baru saja tadi malam aku ingatkan panggil saja aku sehun,kita ini teman bukan antara bos dan pegawainya"jelas sehun,karena ia merasa risih dengan sikap formal luhan 'WHUD? TEMAN? apakah itu aneh orang yang baru saja ia temui kemaren bahkan tidak bersalah menganggap bahwa diri mereka seperti sudah bertemu beberapa tahun yang lalu'kata luhan dalam hati "Ne sehun"Ucap luhan. Setelah memakan waktu 15 menit mereka tiba di parkiran sekolah,dengan berpuluh tatap mata sedang menanti kedatangan sesorang yang turun dari mobil mewahnya,namun kali ini mereka di kejutkan karena bukan hanya seoranh melainkan dua orang yang turun dari mobil itu 'apakah itu CHEN?' 'siapa dia bisa satu mobil dengan SEHUN OPPA?' Akhirnya luhan memunculkan mukanya dari mobil mewah tersebut 'itu LUHAN anak 2-1 yang memiliki senyuman indah' 'tapi apakah mereka saling kenal? Sejak kapan?' Hanya kata kata seperti itulah yang dapat mereka dengar bahkan sampai kuping mereka panas. "Kajja kita masuk ke kelas,bentar lagi bel berbunyi"Ajak sehun.  
Sehun pun tiba di kelas dengan seribu pertanyaan dari keempat temannya,padahal mereka cuman berempat tapi entah kenapa teman temannya sangat penasaran dan rasa Ingin tau sangat besar sehingga sehun untuk memutuskan kebohongan sedikit saja "Hun kok bisa sama dia?" tanya chen,sebenarnya di anggota S5B hanya chen dan kai lah yang bersikap heboh dan penuh rasa penasaran sedangkan kris dia yang paling cuek dan dia akan ngomong seperlunya chanyeol pun begitu sama dengan chen dan kai "Hey hun are you okey,kenapa kamu bisa berangkat bareng dia? Tanya kai "Aku baik dan tadi hanya ketemu di jalan" jawab sehun dengan santai "Tidak,oh sehun S5B tidak seperti itu,dia akan marah jika ada seseorang yang menganggu misinya dan dia tidak punya rasa kasian terhadap seseorang karna ia merasa bahwa dirinya lah yang ada di dunia yang lain cuman ngekos"Jelas chen panjang lebar "Apa karna dia kau berubah hun?"tanya chanyeol dengan rasa penasaran "Sudahlah bukan urusan kalian"jawab sehun dan segera meninggalkan keempat temannya,merasa pusing dengan beberapa pertanyaan sehun pun memilih ke rooftop.  
Begitu juga Samanya luhan menerima berpuluh puluh pertanyaan dari salah satu temennya "Lu kok tadi pagi bisa sama sehun? Gimana caranya? Apa kalian kenal deket?tapi gak ah kayanya kalo kalian kenal deket kenapa dulu dulu kalian kalo ketemu gak saling sapa?"Tanya lay dengan rasa penasaran sudah di atas ubun ubun "Kau sudah bicara? Bisa aku menjelaskan? Jadi kemarin pas aku ke kamar mandi aku gak sengaja menabrak sehun di kamar mandi,dia ngiranya dia nyipratin air kearahku tapi tidak sama sekali,pas pulang kemarin-"putus luhan "Bel berbunyi pelajaran jung seonsaengnim segera mulai" sambung luhan "Kau utang penjelasan kepadaku lu"Ucap lay  
sementara sehun dia asik saja tiduran di rooftop sambil menatap langit yang biru,sedangkan dia yang terus berfikir entah kemana mengikuti apa yang ingin otaknya fikirkan sedangkan otaknya menginginkan iya memikirkan XI LUHAN namja mungil yang memiliki senyuman menawan bagaikan matahari indah saat terbit dan mampu mencairkan es "Gimana caranya agar aku bisa sangat dekat denganmu lu" tanya sehun pada dirinya sendiri, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10.00 sehun memutuskan untuk kembali kekelas dan melakukan kegiatannya yaitu belajar well sesungguhnya dia merasa bosan.  
Tak terasa jam berjalan begitu cepat hingga bel jam makan siang telah berbunyi,saat ini luhan sedang mencari lay yang tadi berpamitan ingin ke kamar mandi dan akhirnya luhan memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan kepada lay dan segera pergi ke kantin  
 _ **'Yixingie,Aku ke kantin duluan ya perut sudah tidak bisa di ajak bersatu'-Xi luhan**_  
Dan akhirnya luhan meninggalkan kelas dan segera beranjak ke kantin,setelah mengambil nampan luhan pun memperhatikan seisi kantin dan mencari tempat duduk "Luhan?"Teriak sehun,luhan Pun mencari sumber suara ternya sehun lah yang memanggil dirinya "N-ne?"Balas luhan yang segera menghampiri tempat duduk sehun "Sini gabung dengan kami"Ajak sehun "Se-se-rius?"Tanya luhan,entah Mengapa saat bercakap dengan sehun luhan selalu merasa gugup padahal tidak biasanya jika ia bertemu dengan orang baru "Kalo tidak serius ngapain aku manggil dirimu? Mending kudiamkan saja kamu yang sibuk mencari tempat duduk"Ujar sehun,sebetulnya sikap semena mena sehun membuat luhan risih namun apaboleh buat luhan tidak ingin nyawanya terancam hanya karena membuat masalah dengan sang jagoan sekolah yang terkenal sangat sadis dan pemarah "hm n-ne" ucap luhan yang segera menarik kursi kemudian duduk,ia meronggah handphone di kantongnya dan segera memberi kabar kepada lay karna ia tidak ingin mendapat sejuta sindiran dari sahabatnya itu  
 _ **'Yixingie,aku berada di kantin pojok dekat dengan westafel.'-luhan**_  
 _ **'Oke,aku segera kesana'-Lay**_  
"Kita mau diam diam seperti ini saja?"Tanya chen yang mencairkan suasa "Oh ya kenalin aku Kim jong dae anak voly yang lumayan terkenal lah dan anggota yang terakhir join dengan S5B"Ucap chen dengan rasa percaya diri di barengi menjabat tangan denganuhan "Hm ne aku sudah banyak dengar tentangmu,aku xi luhan anak 2-1"Ucap luhan dengan nada biasa saja. Oh god entah kenapa luhan selalu saja deg degan apabila bertemu dengan sorot pandang mata seorang ohsehun,apa ia telah di mabuk cinta? Tidak itu tidak mungkin karena orang seperti dirinya tidak mungkin akan menjadi kekasih sehun terlebih dia berdua sama sama namja. "Kenalin aku kai,aku manusia paling eksotis di S5B dan aku juga sepupu sehun walaupun semua berkata tidak percaya"Ucap kai dengan nada semangat dan langsung mengecil ketika mengatakan tidak percaya "uhm,kau sepupu sehun? Tidak kusangka,aku xi luhan anak 2-1"Ucap luhan. Tak lama kemudian handphone luhan berbunyi dan tertanda pesan baru saja masuk  
 _ **'SERIOUSLY? LUNCH WITH S5B?'-Lay**_  
 _ **'Nanti di kelas aku ceritakan'-Luhan**_  
Dan tak lama lay pun menghampiri luhan "Luhan mengajak ku kemari,boleh bergabung?"Tanya lay dengan nada polosnya "Hm silakan"Ucap kris santai,sementar sehun yang sedang asik menikmati makan siang saat ini nampaknya hanya dirinya lah yang terlalu bersemangat makan entah karena laper atau mengabaijan kondisi karena keempat temannya Yang selalu saja menggoda luhan.  
Entah mengapa sekarang waktu terasa sangat cepat dan audah tak terasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul 20.30KST pertanda kelas akan bubar "Baiklah anak anak cukup kelas kita hari ini. Bubar"Ucap kim seonsaengnim dan segera meninggalkan kelas anak kelas 2-2 sudah keluar kelas semua namun berbeda dengan sehun yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas 2-1 "why you stay in here" tanya kris,oh sial sehun kira semua anak S5B telah pulang ternyata si tiang ini belum pulang "eum no im just waiting my new friend why?"balas sehun tak kalah cuek "do you have a new friend? Sehun is arogant people in brainly high scholl all people fear to you but-"jelas kris "just ignore my said,sorry i have a some affairs. Bye"Lanjut kris,sehun pun merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri karena bisa sekaku ini hanya karena senyuman manis nan menggemaskan itu,taklama kemudian anak 2-1 sudah keluar dah sehun menemukan sosok yang ia cari "Lu?"Teriak sehun sambil memegang bahu luhan. Tak kalah meskipun kelas 2-1 terkenal sarangnya orang pintar mereka juga banyak yang mengidolakan S5B "Pulang bersamaku?" Ucap sehun dengan nada sedikit menawarkan bukan sedikit bahkan benar benar menawarkan "Tidak usah,aku bisa naik bis"ujar luhan "Bahkan kau tidak menepati janjimu untuk mentraktirku membeli bubble tea"Ucap sehun sejujurnya ini lebih tepat sehun merajuk di pouthkan bibir sehun "oh my god aku melupakannya,baiklah"Ucap luhan dan segera keparkiran bersama sehun.

.

.  
TBC/END?

.

maafkan Ketidak jelasan hamba untuk melanjutkan Part ini ;v sesungguhnya ini pasti bad sangat apalagi gak ada rata tengah paragraph danlaen laenmaklum ngetiknya di hp/sad face/ oke ini enaknya di diemin ampe part2 atau di next sebagaimana mestinya layaknya ff hunhan dimana mana?/apadah/ mau datengin twitter intip aja exoyeah_ (gak maksud promosi cuman ngajak berteman)  
ini ada ulasan review sedikit  
-Guest-  
tlg dirapiin ya. di organize setiap kalimatnya dan percakapan biar enak dibaca  
maksudnya dienter atau diberi spasi  
over all ide critanya udah good. but ...  
u should organize your sentences very well  
-xoexo88: Thanks for reading my fanfiction and thank you for reviw,aku benerin apa yang salah semoga cukup puas dengan part2 ini kalo kurang puas komen aja kurang puas dimananya. Maklum masih pemula heheh /deep bow/-

-Novey-  
Apa aq yg g pande cara baca apa emang bbhasanya agak gmana gtu, mmmm kayak bhasa sinetron yg maen anak gahol-gahol gettoh. Klo sinetron kyak sinetron "Si Boy Anak Jalanan". Mmm tapi ceritanya bagus kok, keren, emang ya Lulu liat senyumnya aja es batu bisa jadi air & batu kerikil mungkin bisa jadi semen LOL

-xoexo88: Makasih udah review sebelumnya. Ini sevenernya emang aku sesuain ama bahasa sehari hari aku emang agak berantakan maklum bindo nilainya jeblok muku*curhat* oke semoga bahasanya di part2 ini gak seancur part1 hehe-

-Seravin509-  
Keren.. suka bnget ama hunhan nya di ff ini..  
kaya nya bakalan seru deh ff nya.. lanjut next chapnya plisss thornim fast update...

-xoexo88: Makasih sudah berkunjung haha,segini fast gak? Amin deh kalo anggepnya ini ff seru /senyum/-

Thanks to follownim,favoritenim,reviwnim,sidernim yang udah mampir diini ff semoga hasilnya gak mengecewakan/deep bow/

.  
BIG THANKS TO  
Laabaikands,seravin509,Guest(anon),arifahose,dearhanhuniie and novey

Salam hunhan69shipper dari aku


End file.
